


Unpack

by darknightjoker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Momota Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Oma Kokichi, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, implied past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightjoker/pseuds/darknightjoker
Summary: They'd been planning this for some time now, and even though it was his first time, Shuichi had gathered the basics from awkward talks with guardians and some online research. He just didn't expect to be quite so involved.





	Unpack

“You’re taming a slutty street omega, doesn't that make you feel all strong and alpha-y?”

Kaito laughed, rubbing circles on Kokichi’s back. “Don’t call yourself stuff like that.” He kissed him, chaste. “You’re my prince.”

Kokichi fake gagged, teasing Kaito as a genuine smile snuck onto his face. Shuichi stayed silent, curled up on Kaito’s other side, his broad back like a wall separating them. Their pheromone-drunk courting was hard not to get pulled into even for him, but luckily Shuichi’s own biology allowed him to remain comfortably on the parameters.

It wasn’t really anyone’s fault that Kaito was kind of obsessed with Kokichi at the moment. Kokichi’s heat was close - his body temperature and appetite were enough of an indicator without Kokichi cleaning the entire apartment while they were gone, or sending them screenshots of his heat tracking app. It was the first one they would spend together, carefully discussed and semi-planned.

It definitely wasn’t jealousy. (If Shuichi had been born anything other than a beta, he would have taken suppressants just like millions of other omegas and alphas, if just to avoid a heat or rut from what he’d been told about them.) 

It was something more like feeling a little neglected.

“Shushu, come be in the middle. Kaito’s too hot.” 

Kokichi always seemed to have a way of reading his mind.

“Haha, thanks- ow!” Kokichi’s smack was light, but Kaito nursed his arm like he’d been punched by Gonta as Shuichi sat up.

“You’re both too hot, I'll get heat stroke.”

“Lame.” Kokichi sat up too now, clambering over Kaito in the most unsexy way possible. “I should be in the middle anyway, I'm the queen.”

“Ew,” Kaito said, done nursing his mild injury and scooting a bit so they didn’t shove Shuichi off the bed. “You’re the king, or a prince like I said.”

“Queen is the scientific term.”

“Yeah, like in the 1800s.”

Shuichi hummed in vague comment. “Shouldn’t we get some rest?” He put a gentle arm around Kokichi, nuzzling into his neck. He smelled good, intoxicating even, and his love-hate relationship with biology arched toward love again as Kokichi quickly relaxed into his touch.

He looked up to see Kaito smiling down at them with eyes full of adoration. “Yeah,” he said. “We should.” He sank down to meet them, putting an arm around both of them and kissing Kokichi’s forehead, then Shuichi’s cheek. 

Kokichi squirmed just a little, adjusting to being sandwiched between them. “Sorry if we wake you up fucking in the middle of the night.”

Shuichi laughed, like it was a joke rather than a real apology or warning.

He wasn’t laughing at 3 AM, when he was woken up by a loud whine right next to his ear. He would have gone back to sleep - they all dealt with nightmares, everyone was used to them by now - until he heard a growl.

Instinct woke him up, blinking and uneasy, and for a split second it looked like Kaito was attacking Kokichi and aiming to kill, his teeth on his neck threatening to tear into his windpipe. His mind flashed with cases of bad reactions to medications making alphas so agitated and confused they killed their omegas. He always thought it was kind of bullshit as a defense in court, and Kaito wasn’t even taking anything like that, but-

Before he could move, Kokichi combed his hands through Kaito’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss. His neck was violently bruised and wet, but the skin wasn’t broken. A hard thrust from Kaito knocked his head against the headboard, and he barely reacted, squirming as Kaito put a protective arm between him and the hard surface and kept fucking him, kept kissing him. 

Shuichi sat up, and Kokichi blinked, breaking the kiss and turning his head toward him.

He looked more clear-headed than Shuichi expected, smiling tiredly “Sor-ry Shu- ah!” Another thrust pushed him up into Kaito’s arm, Kaito giving a low rumbling growl, and like something had snapped inside him his eyes went unfocused and dilated.

Kaito, his mouth no longer occupied, went back to Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi squirmed, gripping handfuls of hair again. “Shu- Shui-" his voice was hoarse and words were labored, but it was easy to tell he wanted him closer. Shuichi was in no position to refuse, doing his best to cuddle up next to him around Kaito's ministrations and rubbing his cheek against him.

The scent was both familiar and new, Kaito and Kokichi mixed together but neither really giving in. It made Shuichi dizzy, and it didn’t feel strange when Kaito grabbed him and kissed him, hard.

“Shit shit shit-” Kokichi’s voice broke mid-exclamation, and Shuichi grappled for his hand when he realized Kaito wasn’t letting go. He wasn't surprised by Kokichi's strong grip and shaking body as he orgasmed, but the endorphin release Shuichi himself felt was brand new.

Kaito broke away, nuzzling into Kokichi’s neck and groaning as his thrusts slowed to a stop. Kokichi giggled breathlessly, and smiled when Shuichi blinked at him, dazed. Kaito kept his head down, audibly trying to even his breath out.

Shuichi was the first to speak, or attempt to, at least. “What…?”

Kokichi laughed again. “I feel like I took both of your virginities at the same time.”

“Shit, does it hurt?” Kaito pushed himself up just a little, overly conscious of their locked-together lower halves.

Kokichi shook his head. “Feels good. It usually hurts, but you don't.”

Relief spread over Kaito's face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe it's because I like you or something.” Shuichi realized they were still holding hands and adjusted his grip. “Shu helped, too.” He ran his one free hand through his own hair. “Feel good?”

“Y-yeah…I didn’t, um, expect that.”

Kokichi looked at him sideways. “What did they even teach you two in sex ed?”

Kaito nosed at his jawline. “Use suppressants.”

“They split us up by sex. I got ‘make sure your partners use suppressants, and birth control.’”

Kokichi laughed. “Us knotting makes betas feel good, its some kind of holdover from when betas needed extra convincing to stick around.”

Shuichi was sure he still looked a little dazed. “Huh.”

“Hey babe, can we flip over?”

“Sure. Just be care-” Kokichi made a sound like the wind was knocked out of him, and Kaito paused mid-turn. “Careful.”

“Sorry…” 

Kokichi shifted in Kaito’s lap, settling, and then rested his head on his chest. He looked about ready to sleep, even with Kaito wincing, still obviously releasing inside him as his knot went down.

“Do you guys, um, need anything?”

Kaito chuckled, rubbing Kokichi’s back. “I’m set. It’s like four in the morning.”

Kokichi reached a lazy hand toward him. “Wanna blowjob or anything?”

“What? No- ah, I’m okay.” Shuichi hadn’t been thinking of his own sexual gratification at all; he wasn’t even a little turned on, which surprised him, given the circumstances. Kokichi blinked at him, slow. The look used to put knots in his stomach, until he learned to recognize the history unpacking in Kokichi’s mind, that the things he went through before weren’t normal. It didn’t have to be painful. A beta wasn’t always there to be more eyes on him and more work. It could all feel good, and loving, and normal.

“We’re like a real pack,” he said, finally, resting his chin on Kaito’s chest.

Kaito breathed out, slow. “Shit.” He was obviously having trouble thinking straight, closing his eyes tight. “Baby- ‘Kichi-”

“Hmm?”

“Is it still okay? If I- You said it was okay, but if you changed your mind or-”

“Kaito.” Kokichi’s voice made something prickle at the back of Shuichi's head. Kaito watched him, enraptured, as he shifted to meet his gaze. “Mark me.”

Kaito had his nose pressed against Kokichi's neck in an instant. His skin was already covered in bites and bruises, but this was different, specific. Kokichi panted, and Shuichi realized Kaito had pulled his body up to meet him so Kaito's knot was stretching his entrance. He keened when Kaito found the place on his neck, biting hard until blood beaded down Kaito's chin.

Shuichi realized too late that blood was getting on the pillowcase under Kaito, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. Still, he reached forward and wiped it up with his thumb. Kokichi was limp in Kaito's arms, but Kaito grabbed Shuichi's wrist, stopping him from moving away and finding something to wipe his hand off on. He licked at Kokichi's wound first, thorough, and then licked Shuichi’s fingers clean.

He knew how it was supposed to happen, but it was still kind of strange to see blood in Kaito's mouth, watch him lap it up eagerly. 

It was strange to watch that possessive gaze Kaito had for Kokichi these last few days turn to him, almost too intense. It softened, though, begging - “Shuichi can I- You too? Please?”

Shuichi was too shocked for a moment to respond. They had discussed it beforehand, but when Shuichi had agreed, in the back of his mind he figured Kaito had only asked him to be nice, inclusive. He’d figured they would be too wrapped up in each other to notice him at all, honestly.

“It’s okay.” Kokichi’s voice came out like a whisper. “You can think about it. Maybe later-”

“No- ah, yes. Yes, I want you to.” Kaito hesitated this time, probably not entirely convinced by Shuichi’s stuttering, but Kokichi smiled an exhausted little smile. “I want you to mark me, too.”

He saw Kokichi nod. He saw Kaito smile. He felt the bite before it even registered Kaito was moving. It stung like poison was getting injected into his neck, but warmth pooled in his body like it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

There was a second mouth at his neck, nipping and licking, but Kokichi shifted away first, probably to adjust himself on Kaito's knot better. The movement made Kaito hiss against Shuichi's neck, the last few licks more forceful than before.

When he pulled away, Kokichi had his head resting on Kaito's chest, his eyes closed and a little smile pulling up his lips.

“Thank you,” Kaito said, swiping his hand across his face, the heel of his palm wiping up any stray blood on his mouth. His head fell back onto his pillow. He looked exhausted but unimaginably happy. “I love you. I love you both so much.”

“I love you too, both of you.” Shuichi put a hand on Kokichi's back, comforted by the feeling of his soft breathing. He put his head down on Kaito's shoulder, cuddling close.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo I've written a ton of DR smut but this is the first I've actually finished and posted lol. figures its abo.
> 
> I'm trying to get over my urge to make everything Perfect and abandoning it if it's not so hopefully I'll be posting more porn of some kind within six business months
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @darknightjoker6! specially made for nsfw rambling


End file.
